PG GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser
The Perfect Grade (PG) GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser is a 1/60 scale kit released in 2009. Includes Italicized lines are from the Initial Release's bonus. *GN-0000 00 Gundam **GN Drive x2 (pre-assembled) **GN Beam Saber x2 *GNR-010 0 Raiser **GN Missile A/S x8 **Hand Missile Pod x2 **Particle Disruption Missile x2 *GN Sword II x2 *GN Sword III *GN Shield x2 *Setsuna F. Seiei figurine (1 sitting, 1 standing) *Saji Crossroad figurine (1 sitting, 1 standing) *LED Unit (green) *''Two-way Stand'' Kit Features & Gimmicks Italicized lines are from the Initial Release's bonus. 00 Gundam *Head crest and eyes light up via an LED unit; kit includes two LR41 button-type batteries. *GN Drives feature spinning and light-up gimmick; kit includes two CR2032 button-type batteries. **The GN Drives spin in a particular pattern: slowly at first, accelerates gradually, and then slows down until it comes to a complete stop. *Manipulators are fully poseable. *Cockpit hatch on the 00 Gundam can be opened. *Arms and Legs feature double-jointed elbow/knee parts for a wider range of articulation. **Spring mechanism on these joints allow them to lock in place for pose stability. These need to be pressed to allow movement. *While connected to the rear waist armor, the GN Beam Saber handles can swing up and down. *Hip joints can drop down for greater forward leg articulation. *Shoulder joints can slightly raise up for upwards articulation. *Shoulder joints can move forward. *GN Drive holders can tilt up and down, as well as rotate forward and backward, independently from the shoulder armor. 0 Raiser *0 Raiser can be displayed separately. **Landing gear parts are provided. *0 Raiser cockpit hatch can be opened. *Missiles, Missile Pods, GN Sword III, and GN Shields can be attached to the Raiser. *Tail part can expand. 00 Raiser *The 0 Raiser can dock with the 00 Gundam to form the 00 Raiser. **The main body of the 0 Raiser are attached to the backpack while the side binders are attached to the GN Drive holder. *Binders can rotate independently from the GN Drives. *Binders can expand. Weapons/Accessories *GN Sword IIs and III can switch between sword and rifle mode. *Effect parts can be attached to the GN Swords. *GN Sword IIs can be mounted on the side waist armor. *GN Sword IIs can be combined. *Each GN Shield can attach to each forearm. *Each GN Shield can be mounted on the GN Drive holders when the Raiser is not docked with the 00 Gundam; when docked, they can be mounted on the binders instead. *GN Shields can be combined into a larger Shield; it can still be mounted on the forearm in this configuration. *''Two-way stand can be configured for displaying the 00 Gundam and 0 Raiser separately or combined.'' Tips & Tricks *For better results, some/most of the details are needed to be applied and panel-lined with Gundam Markers. *The sight section of the GN Sword IIs is in clear colorless plastic. For source material accuracy, these need to be painted clear blue. *Topcoat (Mr. Hobby recommended) can be used to protect applied decals if any. **If using matte/flat-finish topcoat, it is advisable not to spray on the clear/translucent and chromed parts - can be done by masking or spraying topcoat while the said parts are separated. *The add-on kit PG 00 Raiser Color Clear Body option parts are compatible with this kit. Variants Italicized items are exclusives, while strikethrough lines are canceled items. *''PG GN-0000+GNR-010 Trans-Am Raiser'' (Premium Bandai) *PG GN-0000GNHW/7SG 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G *''PG GN-0000GNHW/7SG 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G (Inspection Colors)'' (Premium Bandai) *Current reissues of the Gunpla will feature a blue-colored Bandai Spirits logo. Notes & Trivia Gallery Packaging PG 00 Raiser boxart.jpg PG 00 Raiser 2-way stand.jpg|''Initial Release Bonus'' Stock Photos PG 00 Raiser 01.jpg PG 00 Raiser 02.jpg PG 00 Raiser 03.jpg PG 00 Raiser 04.jpg PG 00 Raiser 05.jpg PG 00 Raiser 06.jpg PG 00 Raiser 07.jpg PG 00 Raiser 08.jpg PG 00 Raiser 09.jpg PG 00 Raiser 10.jpg PG 00 Raiser 11.jpg PG 00 Raiser 12.jpg PG 00 Raiser 13.jpg PG 00 Raiser 14.jpg PG 00 Raiser 15.jpg|Note: Pilot figures come unpainted. Note: Images depict a kit completed by a professional builder. Actual product may differ. External Links *Review/Catalog Entry by Dalong.net Category:Perfect Grade Category:GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser Category:Gunpla Category:Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Category:Gunpla released in the 2000's Category:1/60 Scale kits Category:Unidentified Polycap Runner Category:Light-up gimmick Category:Chrome plating Category:Poseable Manipulators